Life Anew
by foxs woman
Summary: The final battle is over and Kagome is all alone. She starts a new life and goes to the Yu Yu gangs school. Things will heat up. YusKag YuYuInu Crossover
1. Chapter 1

Hey, I hope You like my stories. A lot of them will be oneshots, but when summer vacation comes I will start on some long stories. This is an inuyuyu crossover and the pairings are YusxKag.  
Summary: The jewel is complete, and Naraku is destroyed but at a great price. Kagome is the only one left alive and she is now all alone in the world. She has just been transferred to Saryaski High. In enter th Yu YU guys and lots of mayhem begins.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Yu YU Hakusho But I do own the plot.

/Thinking/

"Speaking"

Life Anew

Chapter 1 Introduction My P.O.V.

Just by looking at me people could tell I was different, but only my immediate family knows how I am different. However, they were killed in a car accident last month. The worst part is I was not even in this era when it happened. That is only one of the terrible things that has happened to me in the last month though. Two weeks ago was the final battle. I lost every one of my friends that day, no wait I lost everyone that I had ever made acquaintance with. Sesshoumaru, Rin, Jaken, Sango, Miroku, Inuyasha, Kikyou, Kaede, Kirara, And even my own little pup Shippo. So now here I am, all alone in the world. All i have left is my shrine. I have decided to start my life anew. I'm starting at a new school called Sayariaski High.

My name is Kagome Higurashi, and this is my new life. 


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry, the first chapter was really short, but this one and the ones to come will be much longer. 

I would also like to give special thanks to SapphireDragonChild you were my first reviewer and just for youI will update every few days.

/Thoughts/  
Life Anew Chapter 2 The Meetings

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho

My P.O.V.

Last Time

Hi, my name is Kagome Higurashi, and this is my new life.

This Time

As the first rays of sunlight began to descend the clouds, a teenage girl of around 18 could be seen waking up. The one known as Kagome was used to getting up this early because of her days in the feudal era.

Kagome starting doing her morning rituals which were as follow:

Get up

Take shower

Make/eat breakfast

Stuff Bag

So now Kagome is here, at her new school, wishing that she could just skip but sadly she could not.

/Hm, now where is the office. Ahah there it is./ She walked into a well lit room, and the first thing she noticed was the secretary. "Yo,I'm here for my schedule.  
"Name please" "Kagome Higurashi". "Ah, yes, here you go miss.  
"Whatever.  
Later

/I guess I have history first, and look it's on feudal japan/  
As I walked through the Hallways I couldn't help but notice all the stares I was getting. Most of the female population were giving me dirty looks but hte guys were mostly giving me lusty stares and trying to get my attention.

I was wearing a pair of tight faded jeans that flare out at the bottom and a T-shirt that said "Take a picture it will last longer" on it.

As I waited to be aknowleged outside the door to my history class, I sensed it. /Hm, a demon, An Avatar, A Toushin, And a human with high spiritual powers.

Finally I was called in and told to sit by the demons and the human in a circle like pattern.

As soon as I was seated the teacher took out his cellphone and started texting.

"Hello" Came a voice I recocnized as that of the Avatar."My name is Suichi Minamino, but you may call me Kurama.  
"I'm the Great Kazuma Kuwabara, will you be my girlfriend". "No!  
"Yo, I'm Yusuke". "Hn". "Oh thats Hiei, He doesn't talk much." "So I See." "my names Kagome andI think we will be really good friends.

Sorry thats all for now but it is much longer than the first one, and at least I updated. There also kind of OOC

Once again I would like to thank Sapphiredragonchild, THANK YOU.

Also in your reviews please tell me who should be paired with who because I might change it

Ja Ne

Foxs Woman

R&R please !  
!


	3. Chapter 3

Hi, I'd like to give my thanks to all of my reviewers. Sorry that my chapters are still pretty short.

I will soon be starting a new story called "Captians of the Little People" that me and my friend Tabi thought up. It is a good story. It is Excetremely weird. Please check it out. Also I have started another YusKag story. It's in my profile if you care to read it.

Thank you

Life Anew

Chapter 3

Decisions

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho.

"Hn." Said the Demon

"Oh, thats Hiei, he doesn't talk much." Said Yusuke.

"Okay".

"So, what's with the outfit"  
"What, I don't see you wearing the uniform either, so there."

"So", Was Yusuke's intelligient comeback.

"So, You're Stupid"

"I'm not stupid, Wench!"

"My name isn't wench, It's Kagome, Ka,Go,Me. Get it Got it Use it." Kagome Spoke Rather Forcefully, Sending chills down some students spines. And with that she stomped off to her house.

"What did I Do?" Asked a very angry and confused Toushin.

"I Beleive you insulted her, Yusuke." Sighed Kurama

"Oh,"

"Oops."

"Oops is right Yusuke, states a very cheerful looking Botan, as she floated down on her wee little oar.( )

Yusuke Groaned, "What does the toddler want now botan, i'm really not in the mood.

"Yusuke, You know lord Koenma doesn't like being called a toddler, and despite the fact that that is what he is in this form he's still many times your age and should be given respect." Botan Admonished

"That is true Yusuke." Agreed Kurama

Yeah yeah yeah whatever.

Well Heres Another Chapter.

I'm So Sorry For Not Updating But I Went to Wisconsin And The Day I Got Back I Started School Again

So Please Please Forgive. Onegai.

Also If You Check Out My Profile I Have Made A New Story So Please Read That And Tell Me What You Think

My Best Friend Also Just started A Story, So If Your Interested In The Lord Of The Rings Search DomincFreak.

I Would Like To Thank My Reviewers Again For Staying With Me And My Story And Being So Very Patient.

THANK YOU

Please R&R! Bye Bye


End file.
